I have a thing for your brother
by Uriah's Marlene
Summary: Society says that Hermione should be in love with Ron. All of their friends want them to be together. But how could she love him, when she was already in love with his brother? Fremione. I suck at Summary's. Please read?
1. Chapter 1

She sighed at her reflection in the mirror. Hermione Granger was by no means insecure, but her hair had always bothered her.

It was bushy, and near impossible to tame in the morning. After the incident with Buckbeak and Sirius last year, Hermione just wanted a quite year at school.

Of course, being friends with Harry and Ron, it'd take a miracle for that to happen. She was very much looking forward to going to the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione couldn't fly, and as much as she read about or watched the sport, she just couldn't managed to transfer her abilities in a practical situation. She was predominantly a theorist.

Ron and Harry had done nothing but go on about the World Cup all summer. Apparently their exciteability had rubbed off on her.

The trunk by her bed had been collecting dust until Ron's owl came two days ago - and she'd been packed to go ever since. Now, just an hour from when he was due to collect her, she was getting anxious. Ron came from an exceptionally large family. They were all pureblood, and besides his mother, his younger sister was the only girl with six brothers!

Sometimes they made Hermione glad to be an only child.

Sometimes.

Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley still attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - somewhere Hermione was very excited to be starting her Fourth year.

In her three years at the school, she'd already been through Astronomical amounts of hardships.

In her first year, she befriended a very annoying Ronald Weasley, and a Fame-soaked Harry Potter after they saved her from being killed by a troll. In that same year she'd helped the boys to save the Philosopher's Stone, to stop he-who-must-Not-be-named returning to power.

In their second year - she'd been petrified while Ginny was taken into the chamber of secrets by a Reincarnation of The Dark Lord.

"Hermione!" A voice called. This brought Hermione out of her own mind, and she raced from her Lilac-hue bedroom into her Kitchen.

Her mother was a small, pale women with piercing green eyes. She too had Hermione's bushy hair, but with her nearing 50, it'd gone grey.

She was wearing an apron - she usually was.

"What is it?"

"I made bakewell tarts. Your friend - Ronald,is it? - sent me a letter explaining how much he loved the last batch I made."

Hermione promised herself she'd slap him when they were alone.

"Okay. Is that all?" She was too nervous waiting for the Weasley's.

Mrs Granger pressed her lips together in a way she always did when she was worried. "Look, I want you to have fun this year, none of that, extra lesson stuff. I want you to have fun, maybe join a club, or buy a pretty dress. Hang around with Girls!"

"Mum -"

"Promise me you'll try."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

Her mother wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Try not to get, frozen and such this year." She managed an awkward laugh.

"Where's dad?" Hermione could feel tears brewing. She was leaving a week earlier than she normally did, and she didn't want her mum to cry.

"Work. I'm sorry honey, I doubt he'll be back."

She nodded in understanding.

"I need to tell you something, Hermione."

Right as she said it, there was a knock at the door. "Hold that thought,okay mum?"

Hermione ran excitedly to the front door. She swung it open, and standing there, in all his glory, was Fred Weasley.

~ Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione swung the door open, and stood staring at me for a moment before I managed to get her to moving. Her hair was, if possible, bushier than usual. Her eyes were looking up at me like I was the last person she expected to appear on her doorstep. Actually, she was probably expecting Ron. Truth be told, I didn't exactly know why I was here.

Dad and Ron were just about to leave, and stepped up and said I'd go instead. I didn't even ask George. I was the last person I expected to be here.

"Give me a moment to get my trunk." She said with a smile that exposed her perfectly straight teeth. I slid my hands in my pockets as I started pacing on the door step, waiting for her to return.

My hair was just above my eyes this year; I could see that it wasn't the bright, fiery ginger it was in the daylight right now. It was so dark it was almost brown. The lawn outside, classic suburban front garden, was dark too. The only thing offering me light was the warm glow of the Granger's kitchen and a flickering light bulb showing me the ever-increasing amount of rain.

The door slammed shut behind me and Hermione stood on the doorstep, smiling at me. "Where's the car, or broom or whatever?" She smiled.

I mentally cursed. "You can't apparate yet can you?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, no. Sorry." Her cheeks started to turn a pink colour. I thought she might have been blushing and then I noticed her nose. It too, had gone pink.

"Are you cold?" I asked, although I knew the answer. She nodded in reply, and gave, what appeared to be, an involuntary shiver. I shrugged off the black jacket I was wearing and handed it to her. I don't know why.

"Thank you." She said, her hair was flying around as the wind picked up slightly. "How are we getting home then?"

"We should call one of those muggle taxa things." I suggested with a shrug.

"I think you mean a taxi." She laughed a bit. "Come on then. It's almost eight and we should really be there before it gets dark."

She started walking, dragging the suitcase, down the cobbles of her street. The air was getting cooler as the night started to darken and Hermione's face became softer and more vulnerable as we arrived at the taxi station, some twenty minutes from her house.

The air was dank and inside was dimly lit. It smelled of rain and soap water and the only thing in the room that looked inviting was the exit sign.

A man was leaning against the desk, eyes half shut, stirring coffee. This placed screamed customer service. The man lifted his head up and looked at us like we shouldn't be there.

"Whaddya want?" He snarled, looking at me.

"I need a taxi, as soon as possible."

Fourty something unpleasant minutes later, we arrived at the other side of the hill. A good ten minute walk thorugh the swamps and we'd be home. The man stuck his hand out in a guesture that suggested he wanted money, then drove off without saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

The burrow was dark when we got back. Fred didn't bother staying up, he just went straight to bed. He didn't even say goodnight to anyone.

"Jesus Hermione, what'd you do to him?" George asked, without a trace of humour, before following him up the stairs. I turned to the room, to find a crowd of people staring at me, asking me the same question with their eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" I said, stomping my foot hard.

"What took you so long then?" Ron asked, looking annoyed. Did he think we'd... No. Ron wasn't jealous.

"Fred forgot I can't apparate yet." I explained with a shrug. Molly walked over to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"As long as you're both safely here, that's fine." She said with a warm smile. "Let's eat something, shall we?"

That reminded me. "Ron?" He turned to me. "I have cakes from my mum. Apparently you sent her a letter explaining how much you loved the last batch." I gave him the tub and sank into the setee.

"Mum, when's Harry getting here?" Ginny asked, with the same enthusiasm she'd given in her first year. Surely she didn't still have a thing for Harry. Harry couldn't be less interested.

Ginny came and sat behind me, giving me a smile. Her hair was wet, so I assumed she'd just been in the shower.

"'Mione thesearescood." Ron said; his mouth stuffed with Bakewell Tart.

I exchanged a look with Ginny, that was part confusion, part this-is-so-Ron. I sighed,and sank further into the seat. I really had to think over what was wrong with Fred. Had I done something to upset him? I asked him about Ron, then he ignored me and stormed straight up the stairs. Could it perhaps be Ron he was upset with? I straightened my back as Mrs Weasley handed me a hot chocolate.

"You discovered muggle drinks over the summer, I take it?" I asked to no one inparticular. Ginny gave me a nod.

I took a sip of the hot chocolate, then placed it on a coaster on the table. "I think I'm going to go bed. Thank you for the hot chocolate." I said and headed up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute, I'm going to punch Ron." Ginny called.

Ginny's room was on the fourth floor (where I always stayed when I visited) and it was the only room on that floor, besides Charlie and Bill's spare room, which remained vacant. Ron and Fred and George were on the floor below. She passed Percy's room and Molly and Arthur's room, before carrying on up to the third floor. She could hear Fred and George talking quietly.

"Tell her!" One of them whispered.

"I can't. She isn't...I don't want to!" The other one said back, slightly louder.

"Whatever, I'm going downstairs."

George swung the bedroom door open, then stopped and stared at me for a moment. "You didn't hear any... Never mind." He gave a quick, sly smile before going down the stairs. "Fred, Hermione's outside mate."

I shrugged and started walking up the stairs. The floorboards creaked beneath my feet, I heard a door downstairs open and then shut. I went into Ginny's room and started changing. Fred had carried the suitcase up the stairs and left it by the foot of Ginny's bed. I pulled of my knitted jumper over my head, and kept my bra on while I dug around my case for a night shirt.

"Jesus Christ!" Fred said, then left the room. My hands immeadiatley flew to cover my torso, even though he had left the room. I pulled a shirt on over my head, and changed my pants. I took my toothbrush from my case and wrapped my hand around the handle on the door. I pulled it open to see Fred leaning against the wall outside. The yellow and brown theme that seemed to go throughout this house made Fred looked Vibrant.

"Look, uh, did you hear what George said? He was just being a prat, just messin' about, you know?" He asked, rubbing his hand on his neck awkwardly.

"I didn't hear him Fred, I heard maybe the last 5 words." I sighed.

"Oh, okay then. " He smiled, in a brilliant way that exposed his teeth and dimples. "Sorry about before, by the way."

I gave him an awkward smile. "It's, uh, fine. Just don't tell Ron,yeah?" I blushed. I'd be mortified.

"Oh right. Ron. No Hermione, I won't tell him."

He stopped smiling and plodded down the stairs.


End file.
